The Tissue Culture and Microscopy Core Laboratory will be responsible for providing investigators with cultured cells, antibodies, and microscopic analysis of biological samples. The core will be under the direction of Dr.Goldstein. He will be assisted bu Drs. Y.K. Ho, Richard Anderson, Joachim Herz, and Rob Rawson. The Tissue Culture Facility of this Core is located in the Department of Molecular Genetics and consists of three suites of rooms that are used solely for tissue culture. One suite contains four work modules that open into a common work area; the second suite contains three work modules that open into a common work area; and the third area contains two work modules, one for adenovirus work and the other for baculovirus. Each module is equipped with a sterile work area (Biological Safety Cabinet hood), one or more CO2 incubators, a refrigerator, and an inverted microscope. The common work area in one suite is equipped with a stereo microscope and a phase contrast microscope, and the common work are in each of the suites contains one or two sterile work areas.